Amor Loco Como No
by Alejito480
Summary: Historia Basada en Varios fic que encontre asi que si a alguien le gusta de Review y comente o lo que sea compartan Es mi primer fic asi que tratare de ser lo mas Especifico posible
1. Grave error

** Encuentro con lo extraño**

Era un dia hermoso en Ooo Hasta que por un momento finn y la Princesa flama Discuten Por una tonteria

Finn: Princesa porque estas Furiosa?

P. Flama: Por nada Finn Dejame sola -Dijo con Voz Triste que alarmo a finn-

Finn: Vamos Sabes que soy tu novio Dime que te pasa - Dijo con tono Feiz para alegrar a la princesa-

: ¡Que me dejes sola Hijo de p...!- Se calla para evitar hacer algo malo pero era tarde finn ya habia oido lo que decia-

Finn: Si asi lo quieres me ire y si crees que soy asi entonces esto termina aqui... Adios- Dijo con voz furiosa y luego tirste-

P. Flama: No finn regresa no queria decir eso!- dijo la Princesa pero finn la ignoro y se fue-

Luego de 10 Minutos de caminata Finn Para en un arbol donde estaba La dulce princesa descansando Finn se sento a pensar triste sin darse cuenta de quien estaba atras suyo

Hasta que la princesa rompe el silencio:

: Hola Finn... Porque esa cara? - Dijo con tono Gracioso lo cual enfurecio a finn-

Finn: Hola Princesa No Vi que estabas aqui... Ahh No nada, Termine Con Flama...- Dijo en tono Triste el Heroe-

: Hmm no quiero saber porque pero no te sientas asi encontraras a alguien mejor- Dijo y finn se sintio un poquito mejor Mientras ella pensaba- SI! PORFIN SERA MIO!- Penso La Pu... Digo Princesa

Luego de que la Princesa se fuera Finn se poso a descansar y A pensar luego de 15 minutos Llega La Princesa Flama Y Saluda a finn Para disculparse:

P. Flama: Hola... Finn Quiero... Pedire perdon solo que estaba furiosa por no tener una relacion estable con tigo y eso me pone furiosa- Dijo Algo seria **(Que Gran error xDD) **-

Finn: Lo se... Yo tambien pienso Lo Mismo Pero creo que yo jamas fui para ti asi que Mejor Seamos Solo amigos que dices?- Dijo fin Algo serio- **(Asi se hace muchacho Me enorgulleces este tipo tiene huevos de acero)-**

: No sabia que pensabas asi finn Asi que... Acepto me tengo que ir hoy no me siento muy bien adios finn y perdon por decirte eso- Dijo triste y derrotada la Princesa por perder a si Novio

Finn: Creo que este mundo no me necesita mas- Dijo Seriamente el Muchacho-

Y Al llegar a casa eran las 10:00 P.M Y Jake estaba en casa con arcoiris Y Sus Hijos... y BMO Y Neptor estaban jugando Arriba Luego de que finn subiera y Cojiera su espada de Sangre de demonio Y La espada de oro Magico Sale de la casa con su mochila y sus cosas mas intimas Mientras caminada Una voz en su cabeza le dijo:

: Se lo que Planeas Y Se que te arrepentiras de hacerlo- Dijo eso Con voz de Niña pequeña y finn supo que era su conciencia-

Finn: Lo se pero sin ella no quiero seguir aqui viviendo condenado a sufrif sin ella se que fue mi culpa pero que mas da Sin Ella N...- No pudo Terminar la oracion cuando vio una gran explosion Dentro del Dulce reino que se vio por todo Ooo :

**Reino helado**

: No... Princesa - DIjo eso con voz preocupada y voló Hasta El castillo

**Casa de Princesa flama**

: Porque y... DULCE PRINCESA!- Dijo procupada mientras salia volando hacia el dulce reino

**Casa de arcoiris**

-Jake: Creo que escuche algo del Dulce reino- Se asomaron por la ventana y arcoiris dijo-

Arocoris: Bonnibeeel!- Dijo **(Bonnibel se llama la dulce princesa y no se coreano asi que escribire en español sus dialogos)**-

Y Salieron volando Los 2 hacia el dulce reino dejando solo a los 5 cachorros

Y Asi fue por todos los reinos De Ooo Cuando llegaron Vieron los 2 guardias de la promesa real tirados en el suelo y quemados como si algo fuerte los hubiera atacado Sabian que fue algo poderoso pero nadie se imaginaba lo que era solo se oían risas a lo lejos Una voz grave Reia Y Reia pero nadie lo identificaba Hasta que entraron a el dulce castillo y vieron a Goliad y Stormo En el suelo Noqueados con su pelea Eterna Interrumpida y Y El castillo destrozado y la sala donde estaba La dulce princesa Estaba destrozada y la dulce Princesa quemada toda y casi derretida y Finn rompio el silencio y dijo COn voz baja

Finn: El Lich...- Dijo pero todo el mundo escucho y dijeron

Todos presentes: QUE? El Lich volvio?- Dijeron preocupados

Finn y Jake: Si despues les explico primero llevemos a La dulce al hospital! RAPIDO!

Y En el Hospital 5 Horas despues del incidente con "El Lich" Sale Una doctora y dice: se volvi a repetir la dulce princesa tiene otra vez 13 años por falta de dulce para moldearla Asi que aqui esta- Diciendo eso sale la dulce princesa tras de ella y todos se quedan asombrados

En la mente de finn recordaba esos momentos cuando ella tenia otra vez 13 años y Bonni rompio el silencio

Bonnibel (**Dulce princesa desde ahora**): Abrazame heroe!- Y Corrio hasta Donde estaba Finn Y Lo abrazo

Los celos de Flama estaban que estallaban pero se contenía por el incidente anterior dado a que finn ya tenia 15 años y dentro de muy poco cumpliría los 16 estaba un poco apenado al saber que una niña de 13 años lo estaba abrazando Cosa que no le importo y la abrazo mirando Un poco picaro a Princesa flama Pero antes de decir algo Simón (**Rey Helado**) Interrumpió

Simon: Aaah No otra vez bueno yo me lago de aquí- dijo furioso y se fue-

Princesa Flama: Yo también me ire tengo cosas que hacer con mi padre- Dijo algo sonrojada y furiosa-

Pero finn no era tonto supo que estaba celosa y para hacerla quedar mal dijo Con voz de pregunta

Finn: Pero que tu y tu padre no estaban peleados por lo que paso antes cuando casi lo matas encerrándolo en tu lampara que tiempo después lo liberaste por que te aburriste y tu y Pan de nacela se fueron y tu te fuiste sin decir nada y luego fuiste a tu casa?- Dijo aun abrazado con Bonnibel Con una mirada que decia Ya te tengo-

Princesa Flama: Hmm Si Pero ahora... Hmm OK OK YA PERDONAME FINN PERO SI NO ERES MIO DE NADIE SERAS- Dijo gritando y salio rompiendo la ventana y saliendo por encima del castillo

Dulce princesa: Yo sabia que estaba celosa Cierto que si heroe?- Dijo con voz tierna mientras todos se iban y en eso llega Marceline-

Finn: Si asi es..- Dicho eso habla marcy-

Marcy: Hola Par de tortol...- No termino de decir lo que decía cuando se dio cuenta que Bonnibel tenia 13 años de nuevo

Marcy: Bonny tu estas mas pequeña que antes...- Decia algo apenada

Bonny: Si lo soy marcy gracias al tarado de El Lich que por error mio volvio!- Duciendo eso solto a finn-

Finn: bueno me ire seguire a el lich con Jake y arcoiris- Dijo eso Y Bonny y marcy interrumpieron

Marcy y Bonny: Iremos- Dijeron eso con voz sarcastica-

Llegando a La guarida de El Lich se encontraron con el lich descansando y lo asustaron un gran error haciendo que el lich depsuertara del tiro y asustando a finn y a todos los que hiban con el

Todos: LICH Maldi... LICH- Dijeron en coro-

Y Lich Lanzo bolas de fuego verde que tiraron a todos hacia la derecha y finn hacia la izquierda con direccion al abismo que tenia la guarida del lich, Lich se lanzo sobre finn este lo esquivo callendo el hacia el abismo pero cojiendo a finn de los pies y calleron ambos al profundo abismo

Todos: FINN!- Asustados dijeron

Jake Ya voy hermanito!- con voz preocupante pero no lo alcanzo a cojer y callo al abismo pasando al otro lado del mundo (**Wow que suelo tan profundo... xDD)** y Llegando a otro lugar finn y lich calleron inconsientes a las afueras de un bosque que queda cerca a un lugar Muy parecido a Ooo

**Al otro dia...**

Luego de que todos se fueran y se pusieran a buscar a Finn en el abismo jake lo unico que encontro fue el gorro de finn rasgado con manchas de sangre Colgado en Una ramita Que sobre salia del abismo

Jake: Hay hermanito Perdoname papasito - DIjo con voz triste

Saco el gorro Y Lo llevo a las afueras de la casa del arbol donde todos (Incluyendo a Flama) le hacian una despedida a finn el humano heroe de todo Ooo (Aparte de Billy) Algunos dijeron unas palabras

Flama: Perdoname finn nunca quize ponerte triste perdon- Dicho esto dio 5 pasos hacia atars y se sento a llorar Lagrimas de lava (xDDD)

Bonny: Finn fuiste el mayor guerreo de Ooo y La persona que mas me gustaba Perdoname Porfavor

Limonagrios: Adios Lacayo Fue un gusto conocerte- Dijeron eso los 2 Condes a la vez y dieron 5 pasos atras y se sentaron algo triste (Maldit... Limones)

Marcy: Adios Finni siempre fuiste mi guerreo favorito- Diciendo esto folto arriba de todos y comenso a llorar

Simon Petricof (**Rey Helado**): Adios Mejor amigo Siempre te extrañare- Floto encima de todos y estaba algo triste-

Asiq eu todos enterraron el gorro ensangrentado de finn en una lapida afuera de la casa del arbol Y En la plaza del dulce reino levantaron una estatua De el Todos se fueron Exepto La Princesa Flama que aun seguia triste porque despues de todo fue parte de su culpa

Flama: Perdoname finn


	2. La muerte

**Bueeenoo A MIlk: Gracias, Lo se Lo se lo intentare correjir**

**Bueno Sigamos No creen?**

**Devuelta con Finn y El Lich**

Era de noche Luna llena con rastros de El Lich pero para sorpresa de finn El No estaba, Se habia ido a otro lugar dejando al Lastimado finn Solo Vagando por un bosque extraño donde diviso una figura rara que lo estaba vigilando tenia 2 espadas que no supo muy bien como eran El no sabia que era asi que se levanto y Empuño su espada de oro y Su Espada de sangre de demonio Y Su consiencia le dijo:

Consiencia ; Piensa antes de actuar- Dijo seriamente

Finn; Lo Hare Gracias

?¿: _Que esta haciendo ese Muchacho se parece mucho a Un Hu-Humano...- _Penso La figura Misteriosa que resultaba ser una Mujer humana No mas de 15 años Con pelo rubio y 2 espadas 1 de sangre de angel otra de cristal Vestida muy parecida a finn (**Adivina Adivinador ¿Quien es?**)

Se abalanzo sobre Finn Quien Lo esquivo facilmente Y Al caer al suelo finn le corto la capucha que llevava puesta Y Le puso La espada de Oro en el cuello dejando ver la cara de La humana Y Finn sorprendido dijo

Finn; No-No Puede Ser Eres una Humana Crei que yo era el Único Por cierto ¿Como te Llamas?- Dijo Finn Asombrado

Fiona; Ho-Hola si Soy Una humana Me llamo Fiona Y Vengo de Aaa y Tu?

Finn; Me Llamo Finn El Humano Vengo de Las tierras de Ooo- Dijo seriamente ocultando su asombro

Fiona; Hmm Y Que haces en este Lugar?- Dijo Fiona

Finn; Estaba con Mis amigos tratando de detener a el Lich pero el me arrastro a esta parte del mundo donde caimos por un Agujero que habia en su guarida No Lo se... Creo que El castigo que me puso el fue otro no fue matarme- Dijo finn mientras Guardaba sus espadas Y ayudaba a levantar a Fiona

Fiona; ¿Lich? Me recuerda Mucho a una criatura que paso hace un rato por aqui y tambien me recuerda a Una enemiga que derrote hace poco Se llamaba Ewa (**Me pase 10 Minutos pensando No Critiquen)**

Finn; Sea lo que sea tenemos que irnos de este lugar- dijo alegrado

Fiona: Bueno Vamos por hoy te quedaras en mi casa MI Hermana no esta Es una gata y tubo cachorros hace poco haci que esta con su novio

Finn; Hermana? Yo tengo un Hermano Que se llama Jake Y Su novia tubo cachorros hace poco-Dijo algo asombrado

Fiona; Bueno Sigamos Hay que recorrer algo de camino- Dijo al salir hacia las llanuras de Aaa Caminando hacia su casa

**Devuelta en Ooo **

**Dulce Reino**

Bonny; No Puede ser posible por mi culpa Murio el El Era tod...- No termino de Hablar cuando un guardian de la promesa real le dijo

Guardian; Mami Yo se quien nos puede ayudar Es un ser que es capaz de ir a el mundo de las sombras

Bonny; Quien es?- Decia algo Atormentada

Guardia; Es el, El Oscuro -Decia eso Mientras señalaba a Mentita (**Como sabemos del Episodio Muerte en flor Y De El Pretendiente Donde a Mentita lo llaman el oscuro haciendo rituales xD**)

Mentita; Ok Lo hare solo porque Le debo una Al Guardian- decia con cara de "Me pillaron"

**En Casa de Flama**

Flama; No Tiene sentido Vivir en este Mundo... No Hoy- Decia eso mientras salia de su casa y empesaba a concentrar Su Energia Eso se veia Por todo Ooo Se Iba a suicidar (**Les explico Una forma que usan los elementales para suicidarse es Concentrar su energia y luego explotar en Forma de Bomba Pero flama al ser "Humanoide" No dañara mucho a Ooo COn su Poder)**

**Casa de Arcoiris**

Jake: Pobre de mi hermanito Ojala este Bien- Lo decia mientras se quedaba dormido

**Devuelta en Aaa**

**Los 2 **Humanos caminaban Algo tranquilos cuando El Lich por la espalda Atacao a fiona y a finn Atacando finn con su espada de oro y fiona con la de cirstal El Lich los esquivo y agarro las espadas y dijo

Lich; Alguno de Ustedes Tendra que Morir- Decia Atemorizante

Finn; Porque No Mjeor Mueres TUUUU!- Decia gritando mientras saltaba Hacia el Lich

para sorpresa Lich reacciono Clavando su espada en el Estomago de finn dejandolo casi muerto Lich desaparecio dejando caer la espada de oro de Finn Y En ese instante fiona carrio con finn en sus brazos al hospital del Dulce reino de Aaa Donde en el Hospital le dijeron

Doc Mentita (**¿Que? es Mentita en forma de mujer**); Es un Humano... Crei que eras la unica bueno al grano Tenemos que Llevarlo A Urgenciass RAPIDO- Grito mientras lo subian a una camilla

Doc Pastelillo; Es un Humano No creo que resista Rapido el desfibrilador! (**Se me ocurrio Mientras descansaba**)

Luego de 10 Minutos finn Murio Y Fiona dice

Fiona; No lo alcanse a conoccer ojala hubiera una forma de traerlo- Decia Mientras Lloraba-

Doc Mentita; Yo te puedo ayudar Pero No te cobrare nada- Decia mientras Se hiba con fiona a una habitacion oscura (**No Malpiensen**) Y Dijo

Doc Mentita: Mira la esquina de la pared y junta tus ojos Lentamente- Dicho eso se habre un portal Al Mundo de los Muertos Y Fiona entra

Fiona; Gracias Mentita te debo una-Decia con una sonrisa

**En Ooo**

Mentita; Junta Tus ojos hasta que hagas bizcos- Dicho eso se habre un portal al mundo de los Muertos dodne entra y repite lo mismo xD

Bonny; Gracias Mentita te debo una

Cuando entraba se encontro con una puerta en un salon oscuro com`leta mente camino hasta quedar para al frente de la puerta donde fiona se paro al lado de lla sin darse cuanta que estaban al lado Hasta que se dan cuanta Y Se saludan

Fiona; hola Me llamo Fiona ¿Y Tu?

Bonny; Ho-hola Me llamo Bonnybel Puedes decirme Bonny- Decia mientras se estrechaban la mano

En Eso Aparece la muerte y dice:

Muerte; Dado a que las 2 vienen Por alguien que ya conocen pero en este Momento hay 2 personar que Bonny conoce Haci que Habrire la puerta y las 2 entraran Haber con quien se va a quedar cada Una

Al Abrir la puerta se pudo ver a la Princesa Flama Y A Finn Bonny estaba desconcertada y asombrada al preguntarse como es que Flama llego hay... Por otro lado estaba Feliz Igual que Fiona

**Momentos Antes**

Hubo un estallido que Se vio por todo Ooo destrozando La casa de flama y todo a 1 Km A La redonda llegando cerca a la casa del arbol la onda expansiva se sintio por todo Ooo Dandose cuenta que algo Muy Malo habia Pasado

**Actualidad**

Fiona; FINN- Gritaba de alegria pero finn simplemente se alegro al saber que era alguien parecida a el

Bonny; Finn, Flama!- Decia mientras corria a abrazar a Flama Haci que la muerte dijo

Muerte; se podran llevar a los 2 peroo a sus respectivos lugares Y Tu Bonny Al ser amiga de mentita al igual que fiona Se podran llevar lo que deseen

Bonny: Ok e quedo con Flama vamos decia mientras flama confundida decia

Flama: Ok Vamos - Al estar muerta no recordaba nada de anterior vida

Fiona: Ok Me qdo con finn-

Finn: Ok vamos- Decia lo mismo Por lo mismo-

Y Bonny dice alegremente

Bonny; Gracias por salvarlo te debo una

Fiona; De nada... Adios Bonny

Y Las 2 chicas salieron a Sus castillos Fiona en Aaa y Bonny en Ooo...

**Buuuenoo Aqui todo e horas saldra el otro cap asi que Comenten y Denle favoritos si quieren y Bueno Chaoo**

**PD: SI no sale hoy mañana a estas horas**


	3. El Sueño Y El Buho Cosmico

**Bueeeno Acabo de leer un fic que me Mato todas las ideas asi que si ve que el capitulo esta perdiendo "Color" me dicen y el 4 lo corrijo completo xD Bueno Sigaamoooooss**

** Sueño Profetico**

**En Ooo...**

Acostaron A Flama en Una camilla en el Hospital de el Dulce reino Al Instante desperto Algo Agitada Y Dijo:

Flama:¿Que, Como Cuando Donde? (**Xd)- Dijo desesperada**

**Bonny**: Oh Princesa, Hasta que porfin Despiertas, Te lo explicare Por alguna razon Estabas Muerta Y Fui al mundo de los muertos por ti- Decia Tartamudeando Hasta que flama supo que decia mentiras

Flama: Espera eso no es cierto Nadie sabia que yo habia muerto Fuiste por alguien Mas no es asi?-Dijo Normalmente

Bonny: *Suspiro* Si Ok, Fui A buscar a finn Con ayuda de mentita cuando entre encontre una chica humana MUY Parecida a finn y Las 2 entramos Por una puerta donde en un prado verde estaba sentado Finn Jugando Con tigo Como Niños Pequeños Y La muerte dijo que solo podiamos llevar a uno Asi que te traje a ti Y La otra chica a fiinn Sea lo que sea Finn Si estaba muerto Pero no por la caida si no por otra cosa que tenemos que averiguar- Dijo Seriamente

Flama: Asi que Finn Si sigue vivo *Suspiro* Ok Gracias Bonny- Dijo mientras abrazaba a bonny

Bonny: De nada Ahora avisare a Todo Ooo De que sigue vivo

**En Aaa...**

Estaban en el hospital del Dulce reino Cuando Se escucha a alguien Decir FIONAA, EL HUMANO ESTA VIVOOO!

Inmediatamente fiona corre a ver a finn cuando llego finn estaba Con los ojos abiertos un Poco Llorozo Por el dolor Pero estaba bien y fiona le dio un abrazo lo cual apeno a finn Pero bueno le dolio y Finn grito de Dolor en el estomago por el Espadazo Que le dio Lich y Dice

Finn: ¿Que Pasoo?- Decia agitadamente

Fiona: Habias Muerto De nada... Ya te salve- decia con cara de felicidad y Tristeza

Finn: Pero cuentame todo Como fuiste al Mundo de los muertos- Decia asombrado

Fiona:*Suspiro* Ok Mira con la ayuda de La Doc Mentita Fui a la tierra de los muertos Sola Y Me encontre con Una Niña de 13 o 12 años No Lo se parecia Una Princesa COn Vestido Pelo y piel Un Poco Rosados Y Tenia una corona y un vestido largo Se llamaba Bonnibel y...- no Termino de hablar cuando finn Interrumpio

Finn: Dulce Princesa- Dijo con un tono algo bajo que sorprendio a Fiona y Siguio contando

Fiona: Ok... Como decia Y Bueno nos hicimos amigas, Era muy tierna luego aparecio la muerte y aparecio una puerta donde dijo Que Las 2 veniamos Por un chico Y Apunto a Bonny y dijo que habia otra persona que ella conocia Una chica Asi que simplemente abrio la puerta Y Aparecieron Tu, Y Una Chica de Color rojo Todo lo que tenia era rojo Y Tenia un vestido largo parecido al de Bonn Rubies En SU pecho Y En Su cabeza Era de Fuego Creo Y estaba jugando con tigo Como niños chiquitos estaban en una pradera Y Nos dijo la muerte Solo se pueden llevar a uno cada Una Por ser amigas de Las Mentitas No Cobrare Nada Decia con una sonrisa siniestra La calavera esa Y Bonny Cojio A La Chica de Fuego Y Yo te coji a ti nos despedimos Y Ahora estas Aqui- Dijo Tranquilamente

Finn: Princesa Flama... No Puede Ser Se suicido? Todo es Culpa Mia- Decia TristeMente

Fiona: Espera conoces a la Chica de fuego?

Finn: Si la conozco ella es Mi Ex-novia Rompimos Por una tonteria No puedo creer que si le importara tanto AHora que saben que estoy Vivo Se pondran felices Lastima que Estemos Muy lejos de ellas

Fiona: Aaah Ok Bueno te dejare descansar me ire con Cake Antes de que se vuelva Loca- Decia Felizmente fiona

Finn: ¿Cake?-Dijo El Rubio

Fiona: Si es mi hermana Es Una Gata Bueno Adios

Finn Ok Adios Fiona

En Eso Finn Se durmio y Soño que todo Ooo estaba siendo Incendiado Por una Fuerte Explosion Y Miro y vio a La princesa flama en el suelo Apagada Y en eso aparecio El Buho Cosmico Y Le dijo a finn

Buho Cosmico: Si Deseas Impedir que esto pase Deberas Decidir A quien Amar por cierto si quieres volver Usa el Inchiridiom Lastima que lo destruiste Pero tranquilo Tu HERMANA Tiene Uno

Y EN eso finn despierta del tiro Donde Entraban Fiona Y Cake al Parecer duerme mucho Y Fiona dice

Fiona: Que paso Finn?- Dice Fiona

Finn: Soñe con el Buho Cosmico y vi a todo Ooo Incendiado y a la chica de fuego a la princesa de fuego en el piso Muerta Y en el fuego aparecio el Buho Cosmico Y Dijo Que para impedir eso devia ir a Ooo y me dijo que la unica forma era el Inchiridiom Pero yo Lo destrui Y Dijo Que Mi hermana Tenia Uno Pero yo No tengo Hermana...- Dijo Pensativo Finn

Fiona: Bueno Pues Yo tengo Un Libro Que tiene ese mismo nombre mira-Sacaba UN Libro de su Mochila muy parecida a la de finn y Saco el Libro Que en la portada decia "Inchiridiom"

Finn: Es Ese Espera si tu lo tienes eso No significa que tu eres Mi Hermana...?- Dijo algo apenado Y Sorprendido Finn

Cake: Espera Eso No es posible fiona es Mi Hermana...- dijo la Gata

Fiona Puede Ser... bamos Donde El Afeminado de Gumball El Sabra si es O No Mi hermanito-dijo con cara de ternura

Finn: Ok Pero ayudenme a levantar

**En El Dulce reino de Aaa**

**Fiona**: Oye Gumball Ayudame a desifrar una cosa- Decia mientras tenia abrazado a finn por sus hombros para ayudarlo a caminar

Gumball: Claro Pasen estoy en mi laboratorio

Finn: Woa Que emocion OtrA Bonny (**xDDDDDDDD**)- Dijo Con cara de aburrimiento

**En El Laboratorio**

Gumball: hola Fion...- No dijo nada mas cuando Vio Al Humano y dijo- Otro humano o puede ser en que te ayudo Fiona

Fiona: Necesito que me digas si el es mi Hermano o no- Dijo seria mente meintras acostaba a finn en Un Sofa Rosado

Gumball: Ok Necesito una muestra de sangre de los 2 De fiona sera algo Duro de el muchacho al parecer esta herido Le sacare sangre por la herida- dijo seriamente

**1 Dolorosa Hora despues xDDD**

GumBall:Fiona Es Impresionante...- decia algo conmovido

Fiona y cake: Que descubriste Gumball- Dijeron Acoro xD

Gumball: Finn Es Tu Hermano...

**Bueenoo Comenten algo que me estoy aburriendo Compartan la Historia Mañana les traigo el 4 cap asi que no se duerman Adiooos**


	4. Hermanos Y El decierto PT1

**Hooolaaa Bueenoo despues de que casi se me olvida Amor Loco Decidi seguir porque deje a mas de uno con Lo de los Hermanos... xDD**

**Bueno Sigamos ¿No Creen?**

**Hermanos...: y El Desierto Traicionero**

Gumball; Ustedes 2 Son Hermanos Dijo Asombrado

Finn y Fiona: ¿Queeee?...- Dijeron asombrados

Gumball; Si Al Parecer Ustedes 2 Tienen La Misma edad y todo En Otras Palabras... Son Mellizos (**Na: Creo)**

***Mente de Fiona***

_Noo Puede ser Despues de que Me habia Gustado ese Chicoo_

***Mente de Finn***

_Nooo Despues que Me habia Gustado tenia que ser Mi Hermanaa..._

**Devuelta a el Laboratorio**

Gumball; Si, De Hecho tienen El Mismo ADN Que el De Susana Salvaje...

**_*Flash Back Gumball*_**

Susana cae al suelo correando sangre Y Dice Yo Proteger Fi-Humanos y Salio corriendo Mientras Gumball Recojia Muestras De su sangre (ADN)

_***Fin Del Flash Back**_** Gumball***

Finn; No Puede Ser Eso Significa que Su-Susana Salvaje Es Nuestra Madre...- Dijo Algo Sorprendido

Fiona; No Inventes Gumball Eso Es Cierto?- Dijo Sorprendida

Gumball;: Si, Ella es Su Madre, No Me lo Creia Osea que solo Hay 3 Humanos En La tierra Tu, Finn Y Susana...- Decia Sorprendido

Finn: Increible...-Decia emocionado

Fiona: Que Bien Somos mas Mujeres que Hombre- Decia con una Voz Sarcastica

Fiona; Ok Nos Tenemos que ri Necesitamos hablar Finn y yo de varias Cosas

Finn; Esto No Es Bueno- Decia algo Preocupado

Gumball; Ok Fiona, Cuidense Los 2 Hermanitos

**_En Casa de Fiona..._**

Fiona: Bueno Ahora Acuestate a dormir Cuando despiertes Te hare unas preguntas que me rersponderas Te Guste O No- Decia seriamente mientras ayudaba a finn A Caminar

Finn: Ok Descansare Luego te respondere tus preguntas

Fiona: Que Duermas Bien Hermanito- Decia mientras cerraba la puerta de la ultima habitacion de La casa del Arbol

_***3 Tranquilas Horas Despues***_

Finn Despierta Tranquilamente Bajando Por las escaleras MUY CUIDADOSAMENTE Mientras Fiona le dice Buenas Noches Hermanito

Finn: Buenas Noches Hermanita- decia felizmente

Fiona: Bueno Como Lo Prometi Respondeme estas Preguntas-decia Seriamente

Finn: Ok Ok Lanza La Pregunta

Fiona: ¿Tienes Novia En Ooo?- Decia seriamente porque sabia que era su hermano

Finn: Tenia... Se Llamaba Flama, La queria Mucho Pero ella Y Yo No podiamos estar Juntos sin PrimerO Quemarnos...- Decia mientras soltaba unas lagrimas

Despues de una Serie LAAAAAAAAAAAAARGA De preguntas Fiona dice

Fiona: Sera mejor que descanses, Mañana Te Llevare a Un Decierto Sera Una Sorpresa, Buenas Noches Hermanito

Finn: Ok Fiona Buenas Noches Hermanita- Dicho esto subio escaleras y Se Duermio cuaaando A Las 7:00am Fiona Lo Levanta del golpe

Fiona: Despierta, Duchate y coje Tus Espadas, Nos vamos desde ahora todo sera desde temprano comprendes hermanito- Decia Mientras azotaba la puerta de su habitacion de Finn

Finn: Aaaha Ok Esperame Tantito-Decia Medio Zoombie

***En La Cocina* **

**Mientras Los 2 Heroes desayunaban Finn Rompio el Silencio y Dijo**

Finn; Hmm Cocinas Rico Hermanita- Decia Felizmente el Joven

Fiona: Gracias Hermanoo- Decia Algo Seria

Finn: Vamonos Ya, No queremos Llegar tarde al desierto

***En El Desierto***

Despues de 2 Horas de Caminata Nuestros 2 Hermanos Llegaron a El Desierto... para Ingresar debian Comer una fruta que Hacia aparecer Magicamente A Las 2 Personas que La Persona Mas Quiere...

En Eso Fiona dice: Bien Rubio Comete esto es una pequeña Prueba- Decia Fiona

Finn: Okay- Cuando comienron la manzana a Mitad del desierto a 10 Minutos de caminata A finn Se le Aparecio Cupido Y Nuestros 2 heroes pararon del golpe y Cupido dijo

Cupido; Muy Bien Finn Ahora tienes que elegir A 2 Mujeres que Mas Quieras Y Apareceran Magicamente Al Frente Tuyo...- Decia algo seria

Finn: Okay, Que Vengan Marceline y Dulce Princesa- En Eso Aparecen Magiccamente algo confundidas

Bonny; ¿Que dodne estoy?... Finn? FINN!- Emocionadas

Marcy; Pero que? Oh Vaya Vaya Despues de todo El Heroe de Pacotilla Si Sobrevivio-Decia algo Picara

Cupido; Ok Finn Tendras Que elegir solo a Una que te Acompañara Por el Resto Del Viaje en Aaa Luego Seran Felices SIEMPRE

Finn: Ok Yo Elijo A...

**Bueeeeenooo como dijo Aquel Me Largo A Dormir Mañana Traigo Doble Moral, Un Finnceline Algo Bueno y Un Fiolee xDD**

**Adios Pequeños Heroes**


	5. Hermanos Y El Desierto PT2

**Bueeeno Dado a que Hoy en el cole Casi Me mata Marceline xDD Y Unas compañeras del cole que leen Este Fic (y Que Me Esta dando Pulmonia) Seguire con el fic**

**VAMOS CON LA HISTORIA!**

**Hermanos Y El Desierto Cap.2**

Finn; Ok, Yo Elijo a... - Fue Interrumpido Mientras Cuupido dice

Cupido; Perdoname Finn Tienes que escucharlas Hablar para saber a cual elijen

Finn; *Suspiro* Ok-Decia seriamente

Bonny: Ok, Mira finn, Yo quiero quererte Y Amarte Porque ahora que tengo 13 años Ya todo vuelve aser divertido- Dijo Eso Mientras Magicamente Aparecia una Niña de unos 8 años Er la hija de ella y el si finn la elegia Era muy parecida a Bonny

Marcy; Finn, Te amo, Me gustas Desde hace Mucho Mi Heroe Favorito Ademas de que Eh Sido la unica que no te eh hecho nada malo- Decia eso Mientras miraba a bonny Y Aparecia una Niña Muy parecida a ella pequeña (Simon and Marcy o Te recuerdo) Con color gris Y Vestida igual que marci tenia unos 6 años Marcy Se llena de esperanzas mientras finn...

Finn: Ok... Esto sera Dificil- Decia mientras Suspiraba ondo

Cupido: Ok, AHoraa cual eliges- dijo algo divertido

Finn: Yo Elijo A... Marcy..- dijo eso mientras miraba feliz a marcy

Cupido: Ok,bien Hecho,Finn Ahora Quedate con ella- Decia eso Mientras Bonny miraba muy triste y casi llorosa Y Desaparecio Magicamente al igual que las 2 niñas...

Marcy; Ven aqui heroe De Pacotilla- decia mientras lo abrazaba fuertement pregunto- ¿Quien es ella?-

Finn: Ella?, Ella se llama fionna Es Mi Hermana, somos Mellizos, jeje Creo

Marcy; Mucho gusto Marceline- dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano a Fionna

Fionna; Mucho Gusto Me llamo Fionna-decia mientras "." A Marceline

Cupido; Si, Jeje Ahora tu Fionna,dime,Aquien llamo

Fionna; Ok, Supongo que es Hora, LLama A Gumball y A Marshal-lee- Dicho eso Cupido aparecio con los 2

Lee; Pero q... Ah Fuiste tu, Fionna-decia algo animado

Gumball: Pero q...? Ahh fionna..

Cupido: Hablen como aman a fionna y el que ella elija se quedara con ella POR SIEMPRE- dijo poniendo enfasis en las 2 ultimas Palabras

Gumball; Ok Mira fionna aunque yo parezca un poco afeminado Yo te amo Y Siempre me gustaste Por favor no me dejes solo...- Cuando eso aparecio un niño algo parecido a GUmball Era iguaaal y tenia 7 años

Lee, Mira fionna, Yo te amo aunque habeces sea Grocero con tigo No significa que Nunca te deje de amar- Dicho eso aparece Un Niño de color gris Ojos como los de fionna Y De 8 Años

Cupido; Ahora A cual eliges?- dijo seriamente

Fionna; Elijo A... Marshall, Pero solo Porque Me convenciste- Dicho eso Desaparecio Gumball

Cupido; Bueno Salid del desierto Y Cumplan su mision Que Ya A finn el Buho cosmico Le Dijo Como hacerla-Dijo aLGO sentencioso

Finn; Si, Lametablemente Habra que conseguir Las JOyas de la corono Y El Inchiridiom se destruira-dijo algo triste

Fionna; No Importa dejamelo ami- DIjo Sonriente

Cupido; Ok, Hay otra forma pero esa No sirve Y Bueno me voy ya cumpli Mi Trabajo AQUI ADIOS JOVENES!- DIjo Algo Feliz!

Fionna, Finn, Marcy, Marshall: Adios Cupido Gracias Por todo

Dicho eso Desaparecio cupido Y Los 4 Jovenes emprendieron la caminata a casa para descansar pero Antes de salir del desierto El Lich Anbada Cerca y AL Notar su precenssia Los Embosco Y Dijo mientras Volaba Por los aires

Lich; MALDITOS HUMANOS PRONTO ME LAS PAGARAS LIBERARE A EWA Y JUNTOS TERMIANREMOS LO QUE YO EMPESE Y VUESTRA RAZA DETUBO AHORA QUE SON POCOS NADIE ME DETENDRA!- Dijo La calabera Mientras Lanzaba Fuego verde hacia Los 2 Humanos

Hiriendo De Gravedad A Finn Menos Mal su espada de oro Detubo parte del Impacto dejandolo Con Algunas Lesiones Profundas Pero Nada De Urgencias, En Eso Marshall Y Marcy Se convierten en Monstruos Gigantes Y Arrojan al Lich Fuera Del Desierto, El Escapo con direccion A El Arbol donde ewa estaba aprisionada en una Prision De Ambar En El Dulce reino,Ninguno de Los 2 Guardas de Chicle Noto su presencia Y Lich aprovecho y Libero a Ewa Escapando a una antigua estacion de tren que era la guarida de Ewa, Los 4 Los Siguieron Cerca Pero Cuando Llegraron Vieron algo que decia que no estaban alli, finn con su espada de demonio Fionna con la de sangre de angel, Marcy Y Marshall Como Demonios Entraron sigilosamente pero cuando entraron por un hueco que se via toda la guarida interior de Ewa Notaron que Lich Y Ewa se estaban Besando De Lengua (**Tendre pesadillas Por Esa Imagen Mental xDD**) y Los Cuatro al ver eso Casi Vomitan y Le Preguntan al Lich

Finn; Pero que estan Haciendo Los 2?- DIjo Algo Adolorido Y con ganas de vomitar

Fionna; Si que estan Haciendo?- Dijo Tambien COn Ganas de vomitar

Lich; ¿Que?, Nos estamos Besando Nada Mas, Ya no queremos Conquistar el Mundo Solo queremos Amarnos y ya

Ewa; Si, Ya el resto No Importa... Ahora... En que estabamos?- Dicho eso Comiensan a exitarse Y... Bueno

Los 4 Heroes salen de Ese lugar Y Los 4 en lugares distintos Vomitaban como Si No Hubiera un Mañana Y LUego De esa Espantosa experiencia Se fueron a la casa del arbol con Marcy Y Marshall Que se quedarian hasta La Noche Hablando Con Finn Y Fiona Luego Fionna se va a pasar la Noche en casa de Marshall Y Finn se queda solo Con Marcy Y Finn Muy Inocentemente dijo...

Finn; Bueno... Ma-Marcy vamos a dormir esta algo tarde...-Dijo sonrojado

Marcy; Estabien, Duermamos Juntos En Tu Habitacion- DIjo Con Una Mirada Sexy

Finn; Ok- DIjo SOnrojado

Marcy; Oye Finn sabes que es... El 15 escalon?- DIjo con Una Mirada Sexymente apasionada

Finn; N-No Po-Porque?- DIjo MAs rojo que Una Manzana

Marcy; Ven Y Te enseño- DIjo eso cojiendole la mano a finn y Se fueorn a la habitacion Por otra parte Fionna Y Marshall Estaban a punto de hacer lo mismo

Pero Las Mujeres al ser un poco mas astuta que los Hombres Fionna detubo sus intenciones Momentaneamente Y Se Pusieron A ver una Pelicula de terror... Y Luego de la pelicula...

**Bueenooo Aqui hasta mañana... Como Saben tengo Pulmonia Leve Y Bueno Tal ves Amor Oscuro se tarde hasta El Domingo SI Mucho Asi que Adioooos**


	6. Glob Y Su Sorpresa

**Bueeenoo Ya que me estaba aburriendo Sin hacer Nada Decidi Poner en escena A Goliad y A Stormo "Hijos" De Bonny y de finn Bueno Comensemos**

** SIgamooos**

**Glob, Y Una Visita Inesperada**

Despues de Una Noche de "Pasion" Por parte de Finn Y Marcy, Finn Desperto Desnudo Con Marcy Dormida en Su Pecho, Se quedo viendola para no despertarla Y Luego empeso a Jugar con su Pelo Hasta que Se Desperto Y Finn Le Dijo

Finn; Hola Marcy ¿Como amaneciste?- Dijo El Rubio

Marcy; Hola Finn Amanecí Bien ,Gracias, Por Esa Noche De Ayer- dijo en tono "Burlon"

Finn; Ok De nada Jeje, Yo Te hago el desayuno-Dijo Vistiendose Y Bajado a la cocina

Marcy; Dale Heroe de Pacotilla- Dijo Marcy Dandole una nalgada a finn mientars se levantaba Y Ella estaba acostada en la cama

**Mientras Tanto Con Fionna Y Marshall**

Fiona y marshall no hicieron lo Mismo, Fionna fue inteligente Y No se dejo de marshall, Por otra parte Marshall Estaba Con Mucha rabia Por no haber Hecho nada con Fionna Y Se despierta fionna Y se ve acostada en el pecho de marshall Y Se queda dormida en el otra vez hasta unas horas despues

**Mientras Tinto En Ooo **

Otro Aburrido Dia Empezaba en Ooo Y En todos Sus Reinos Pero Ese dia Seria Epico, Pues habia Una sorpresa para Bonny, Marcy, Fionna (**Nota de Autor: Aqui con fionna nos Juzguen Nada...**), Princesa Flama, Y La reina Helada, Esa Mañana La Princesa Flama iba en camino Hacia el Dulce reino Cuando Por El Camino Se Encontro Una Nots En Papel de fugo (**PD: Papel de fuego es un Papel Hecho de fuego**)Que Decia:

"_Hola Princesa, Soy Alguien que tu Probablemente Conoces, Te tengo una sorpresa Junto con otras Mujeres que tu Conoces Ve A El Dulce Reino A Las 7:20 PM Att Glob"__  
_

La Firma y La Nota la Impresionaron Y Se quedo con la nota y la guardo Entre Su Vestido Y Siguió su camino Al Dulce Reino...

Mientras que La Bonny Salio a caminar por Las praderas Un Rato Cerca de donde estaba flama que Unos instantes despues se encontraria con ella Pero Antes Caminando Se Encontro una Nota que Decia:

"_Hola Bonnibel, Soy Alguien que Tu Conoces, Te tengo Una Sorpresa A ti Y A Tus Amigas Ve A tu Salon Del Dulce reino A Las 7:30 PM Att: Glob"_

Esto Ultimo Impresiono A Bonny Y Se quedo con la nota quien se sento en Un Arbol Donde En ese instante Llegaba La Princesa Flama Y La vio y paro y la saludo

Flama; Ho, Hola Bonny, Como estas?-Dijo Volviendo A Su Forma Normal

Bonny; Hola Flama, Estoy Bien, Y Tu?- DIjo Algo Impresionada

Flama; Bien, Gracias Jeje Mira La Nota que Recibi Hace poco- DIjo Eso Mostrandole La Nota que le Mando "Glob"

Bonny; Oh Que bien Esa Es Igual A La Mia, Mirala- Dijo eso Mostrandole la nota que la Tenia En La Mano

Flama; Hmm que interesante...

Y Se quedaron Hablando De la vida Y conversando Un Rato

***En El Dulce Reino***

**Con Goliad***

Mientras Goliad Depertaba de Tremendo Golpe Se Preguntaba donde estaba Su Hermano Par Reconciliarse con El, Ya que Ninguno Gano la Batalla Siquica, Asi que decidio Subir A La muralla Al Lado de Un Guardia de La Promesa Real Preguntandole

Goliad; Oye Guardian. Donde Esta Mi Hermano, Stormo- Dijo Con Una Voz Algo Aguda (**N/A; En este Fic Goliad es Mujer Y Stormo Es Macho, Stormo Puede Hablar Bien xDD**)

G. Promesa Real; Hola Goliad, Vi Caer a Tu Hermano Hacia El Sur del Castillo Debe de estar Con Mi Hermano-Dijo Señalandole A El Otro guardia que efectivamente estaba Hablando con Stormo despues de Recuperarse De Esa noqueada Por Parte del Lich Y Se acerco corriendo a goliad Y le dijo

Stormo; Hola Hermana, perdoname Por Pelear con tigo...-Dijo Algo arrepentido

Goliad; Hola Hermanito, Si lo Mismo te Iba a decir Y Mira Que Si fue una buena pelea Pero nunca hay que repetirlo-DIjo Algo Arrepentida

Stormo; Ok hermanita, Vamos A Buscar a Mama Y Papa Para Saludarlos- DIjo Stormo

Y las 2 Bestias Se fueron al Salon Del Castillo

***Con Fionna En Aaa...***

Estaba Fionna caminando por las Praderas Pensando en finn Cuando Al lado De Un Arbol en camino Al Dulce reino se encontro Una Nota que cuando la Agarro y la Abrio decia:

"_Hola Querida Fionna Te tengo Una sorpresa... Para ti y todas tus "Amiga" Asi que Cerca de las 7:30 PM Estaras en Ooo con Otras Princesas Nos vemos alli Att: Glob_"

Fionna quedo impresionada y Confundida Pero no le dio mucha preocupacion y sigui su camino al dulce reino Para Hablar con Gumball

***Con Marceline en Aaa***

Mientras La Reina vampiro flotaba Camino a la casa de Marshall A Molestarlo en Una paredera se encontro Una Nota Que decia;

"_ Hola Querida Reina Marceline, Soy un Amigo tuyo Y te tengo una sorpresa a ti y a tus amigas A las 7:30 PM En Ooo No te preocupes de como vas a ir Solo Relajate Att: Glob"_

Esto Impresiono A La Vampira Dejandola Algo Confusa quien cojio la Nota y Se Fue directo a la casa del arbol que en el camino se encontro con Una fionna Algo confusa y la saludo;

Marcy; Hola Fionna ¿Como estas?- DIjo Feliz

Fionna; Hola Marcy Q sorpresa, Bien, y tu?-Dijo La Rubia

Marcy; Bien, Mira Esta Nota que encontre Alli- Dijo Mostrando la nota

Fionna; Oh Que Bien Justo tengo Una Misma carta de Esas-Dijo Mostrandosela a Marcy

Marcy; ¿Que Crees QUe Signifique?-DIjo Algo Asombrada

Fionna; No Lo Se... Pero yo esperare despues de todo Son Las 6:00 PM Falta Poco- Dijo Sentandose en Un Arbol con marcy a ver el atardecer Por su puesto marcy traia Un Gorro

***En El Reino Helado De Aaa***

La Reina Helada Estaba caminando Por Su castillo Cuando una nota aparecio Delante de ella Y Ella La recogio Y La nota decia:

"_Hola Reina Helada, Soy un Amigo Tuyo te tengo una Sorpresa a ti y a unas Mas A Las 7:30 PM En Ooo Una tierra Algo Lejana... Asi que No Desesperes Y Espera que no tendras Problema en ir Att: Glob"_

Y Ella se quedo asombrada Y Recojio la Nota guardandola En Su Tunica...

Eran als 7:20 PM Y Todas Se Teletransportaron Magicamente A La sala de El Dulce Reino en Ooo Fionna, Marcy y La reina Helada Estaban Asustadas Por ese Duro Viaje En Ese Momento En Frente de Ellas Aparece Delante de Todas Ellas Finn El Humano Y Aparece Atras de ellas Glob, Formando una Linea las chicas y Atras de todas Finn Glob DIjo:

Glob; Hola A todos Aventureros Y Heroe De Ooo, Todas Recibieron Mi Nota de la sorpresa Bueno, Voy al Grano, Dentro de Poco 2 Fuerzas Malignas De Ooo y De Aaa Viajaran A Ooo Causando Estragos Y Solo Sus Hijas Seran La Salvacion de Esas 2 Fuerzas... Y El Problema era Finn Pero eso Lo Arregle Automaticamente...- Dicho eso Aparecen Al Lado de ellas 5 Niñas Y Todas Se Presentaron

Solem; Hola Mami, Me llamo Solem Tengo 12 Años, Y Yo soy la mayor de todas Mis Hermanas (Solem Era una Niña de Fuego Aunque esto la cansara Mucho Ella se sentia feliz Al Lado de Su Padre y de su mama Y de Sus Hermanas Le encantaba Jugar Con Ellas y Escuchar Musica)- Dijo Parandose Al Frente de La Princesa Flama esta Confundida y sorprendida Solo Se quedo hay Mientras La Otra Niña se Presentaba

Tania; Hola Mami Soy tania Tengo 10 Años, Soy la 2da Mayor de Mis Hermanas (Tania Es Una Chica estupenda Muy Cariñosa y Afectiva, Muy Tranquila A comparacion de Solem, Le encanta Jugar con Su Mama Y Siempre es Atenta Para todo, Le Encanta Estar COn Sus Hermanas)-Dijo Parandose En Frente de Bonny Quien aun de 13 años Estaba sonrojada y Muy Sorprendida Ante Semejante Sorpresa

Natalia; Hola Mami, Soy Natalia tengo 9 Años y Soy La mediana de Mis Hermanas (Natalia Es La Del Media es Jugetona Y Cariñosa Simpre esta con sus demas Hermanas O COn Su Padre Esta Siempre esta Disponible para todo, Aunque Se Ponga Triste con Facilidad Es Muy Feliz simpre)- Dijo Parandose Al Frente de Marcy, Quien Esta Muy Sorprendidad Miro de arriba abajo a Su Hija Quien se quedo Muy Feliz

Celeste; Hola Mami Soy Celeste tengo 7 Años y Soy Una De las Mas pequeñas de Mis Hermanas (Celeste Es Una Niña muy Alegre y muy Afectiva quien A Comparacion de Solem es Muy Pacifica Y Le Encanta estar Con Natalia y Con Tania Jugando al igual que con la menor de todas sus hermanas)- Dijo Parandose en frente de La Reina helada quien esta estaba MUy Feliz de saber que no estaria siempre sola

Quien a comparacion de finn estaba Muy Confundido Al No Saber lo que pasaba realmente

Carla; Hola Mami Soy Carla Y Soy la Menor de todas Mis Hermanitas tengo 5 Años (Carla Es Una Niña MUY JUGUETONA Y Le encanta Estar con sus amigas Y mas Con Celeste y con Solem Aunque esta La Lastime un Poco Le encanta estar Jugando con Goliad por ser la mas pequeña se entiende Mejor con Ella LE Encnataba Entrenar con Su Padre con su Espada Pequeña que el hizo Finn Su Padre.)-Dijo en tono Jugueton Quien Se paro al frente de Fionna Y Esta se quedo Muy Sorprendida Y sonrojada al saber que tendria Una Hija HUMANA

Mientras que Goliad y Stormo Se Pararon atras de la dulce princesa Quien Esta les pueso cuidado y Golaid Dijo

Goliad; Hola Mami Perodn Por pelear con Mi Hermano No Volvera a pasar- DIjo Con Tono De Arrepentido Al Igual que Stormo

Bonny; Los Perdono Hijos...- DIjo Abrazando a las Bestias Cuando Glob Interrumpio

Glob; Ok Ya despues de su presentacion Ellas se quedaran a Entrenar Con Finn su padre y USTEDES Sus madres Ellas Ya Nacieron y Todo ellas No Desapareceran Nunca en resumen Ahora Pueden Disfrutar de La Vida Ahorrandose Un Muy Minusculo detallito, Finn- DIjo Señalando a finn

Finn; Hmm Ya entiendo Todas son mis Hijas... ok Ahora si algo es s¡cierto Mañana entrenaremos Peor antes Stormo Ven aca- DIjo Abrazando a stormo quien estaba feliz de verlo de nuevo-

**Ok Perdon Por La Tardanza Pero tenia que Hacer deberes xD Bueno Mañana o el Jueves subire la Continuación de Este Interesante cap que como dije Apareceran Stormo Y Goliad**

**bueno Nos Vemos, Usen condon, Coman sanamente y consigan novia/o ADIOS!**

**PD; Los Personajes son Propiedad de Pendleton Ward (Aparte de Las Hijas de Finn y Las chicas)**


	7. Las Hijas de Finn

**Hola a todos Los Que leen este Capitulo, Eh estado ocupado pero ya sali a vacaciones Entonces tratare de sacar 4 Capitulos mas de este Fic, HDA EN la escuela (con ayuda de MarcyAbbader236) Y La Gran guerra de los Champiñones, Ideas o datos Pasenmelos Por PM Y Yo Les respondo**

**Bueno Sigamoooooos:**

Glob; Bueno, Bueno... Bonny dado a que por culpa de Lich estas Asi Te devolvere la edad real, 897 Años- Dijo Lanzando Un Hechizo Magico que le devolvio la Edad

Bonny; Wooa Gracias Glob!- Dijo Felizmente Bonny, Quien ya tenia la Edad Real-

Glob; De Nada, Stormo, Goliad Ustedes 2 Seran los Protectores De estas Niñas al igual que Su Padre Finn y sus madres ustedes seran responsables de ellas hasta que llege el momento ustedes lo sabran, Y Tu Mentita, Deja de Hacer magia Negra Oh Hare que los Guardianes Te Partan en Pedazos!- Dijo Glob SeriaMente-

Goliad; Esta Bien Señor, Nosotros Nos Hacemos Cargo de ellas- Dijo Sentandose en frente de Las Niñas

Stormo; Ok Señor, Nos haremos cargo- Dijo Acostandose Al Lado de Solem-

Finn; Oye Glob, Una pregunta- DIjo El Rubio

Glob; Si DIme finn?- DIjo

Finn; Fionna en Realidad si es mi hermana dijo Parandose al Lado de fionna

Glob; *Suspiro* No Finn... Aunque sean Humanos No Son Hermanos, No Hasta donde se, La madre de finn es Susana, Y Hasta donde se, Susana Tubo 2 hijos tu y otra que no Nonozco, NO Lo se, Luego te dire la Verdad Poderoso Guerrero, Aproposito, Mira te regalo esta espada, Esta Hecha de Hierro Celestial (**N/A: Apartir de aqui La de Oro no Existe**)- DIjo Glob sacando la Espada

Finn; Oh, Si es asi, Esta bien Glob, Muchas gracias- DIjo Recibiendo La Espada en Sus Manos

Solem; Esta Bien Señor... Seremos Responsables Y Haremos todo lo que nuestros Padres digan...- Dijo La Hija de La P Flama

Tania; Si, Lo Haremos- Dijo La Hija de Bonnybel

Carla; Si Lo Haremos Señor- Dijo Felizmente La Hija de Fionna

Glob; Oh Eso Me Recuerda... Toma, Esta es una espada Magica, ira creciendo al igual que tu Y Tu control sobre ella, Carla...- Dijo Entregandole La espada a Carla-

Carla; gracias Señor Glob- Dijo La Humana

El resto de las Niñas; Lo Haremos Señor Glob- Dijeron a Coro

Glob; Bueenoo Como Dijo aquel Yo Me voy, Cuidense Mucho Niñas Ustedes son la salvacion de este Planeta- Dijo Desapareciendo Por Completo

Reina Helada; Ok, No se que fue eso, Pero esto estara Bueno

Finn; Si, Lo Estara, Niñas, Ustedes quedense con Sus Madres Exepto Natalia, Marcy Ven con migo, Ustedes conozcanse Voy a llamar a Jake y Arcoiris que Sera interesante

Raato despues de que finn y el resto se fueran con sus Hijas, Fionna, Se quedo con Bonny en su Castillo con su Hija , La Reina Helada Se Fue A Donde Su Primo Simon Petricoft Y Se quedo en su castillo con Su Hija, Marcy Se fue con finn Y Natalia a la casa del Arbol, Bonny estaba con Fionna y Su Hija a la casa del Arbol, Y La Princesa Flama Le toco Irse A El Reino de Fuego porque su Casa al destruyo ella... A la cual, la princesa no tubo mayor problema con su padre al contrario alago a su hija y al Heroe al saber que su "Malvada" Hija Seria feliz de Por vida

***Con Marcy, Natalia y Finn***

Natalia; Wooa que casa tan grande Papa- Dijo La Vampirita

Finn; Si, Y Fue gracias a Jake...- dijo algo sorprendido

Marcy; Si Hija, Es Gigante, Lo Suficiente para hacer una Pijamada con todas Tus Hermanas...-Dijo Algo Picara

En Eso Llega Jake con Arcoiris Y Jake Jr Que estaba de visita con ellos y entran y saludan y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a la hija de el Gran Heroe De Ooo sin darse cuenta que no seria la Unica hija de el Muchacho...

Jake; Jejeje Jejeje Mendigo traviesillo que hiciste Hermanito del alma- Dijo Algo picaro viendo a Natalia

Finn; Te Lo contare luego... Mira jake, Ella es Natalia Una de mis 5 Hijas...- Dijo eso el rubius

Jake; ¿PERO QUE...? A que te refieres con 1 de 5? tienes mas?- dijo algo furioso

Finn; Si, Es MUY CONFUSO Pero 2 fuerzas Se trataran de apoderar de Ooo En El Futuro... Creo que son El Lich Y Ewa...

Jake; Puede Ser, Puede Ser-Dijo MIENTRAS Entraba Jake Jr

Jake Jr; Hola Tio Finn... Hola Prima...- Dijo Algo COnfusa

Finn; Oh, Hola Jake Jr, Ella Es Natalia Mi Hija- Dijo

Natalia; Hola Tio Jake... Hola Pirma Jr- DIjo La Niña...

Jr; Hola Natalia...

Arcoiris; Hola Jake-DIjo dandole un beso en la mejilla- Hola Finn, Hola Hija, Hola...- DIjo Confundida

Natalia; Hola, Soy natalia, Soy tu Sobrina...

Arcoiris, Oh En ese caso Soy Arcoiris Tu Tia...

Marcy; Hola Chicos...- Dijo La Vampireza

Todos Menos Finn Y Natalia; Hola Marcy

Marcy; Hola Jake Jr, Tiempo sin verte...- DIjo Algo asombrada

Jake Jr; Hola Marcy, Es Cierto tiempo sin Vernos...

***En El Dulce reino***

***Con Fionna, Bonny y sus hijas...***

Bonny; Bueno, Encantada soy La dulce princesa, Pero dime bonny y tu como te llamas?-Dijo Bonny

Fionna; Holla Bonny, Me llamo Fionna Soy una Humana...- DIjo Asombrada Mientras se saludaban en el salon vacio donde solo quedaban Stormo Y Goliad- ¿Y Quienes son esas 2 Bonitas Bestias?- Pregunto fionna

Bonny; Wow crei que finn era el unico humano pero bueno eso es despues..., Esas son Stormo Y Goliad... Son "Esfinges", Stormo Es Hecho con ADN De finn Es su "HIJO", Y Goliad esta hecha con ADN Mio Es mi "Hija" estaban en una batalla ciquica, El Lich Los interrumpio... Pero bueno...- Dijo Bonny

Tania; Son Muy Bonitos... ¿Que poderes tienes?- Pregunto Tania-

Bonny; Los 2 son inmortales Y Pueden Leer las mentes de los demas con su "3 Ojo"- Dijo Bonny-

Goliad; Si, Es Cierto...

Carla; Sii Son Muy Lindaas Y Suavecitas- Dijo Carla mientras Abrazaba a Goliad

Goliad; Si, Lo Somos... Venga subete a mi Lomo Daremos Una Vuelta por el dulce reino... Podemos Fionna Y Mamá?-Dijo Goliad

Tania; Sii yo quiero ir Montada en Stormo...- Dijo Mientras miraba a stormo

Fionna y Bonny; Si, Claro que Pueden...Pero cuidado En Goliad que no se repita lo de la ultima vez- DIjo Esto ultimo Bonnybel

Goliad; Si Claro Mamá, Tendremos Cuidado-DIjo mientras se acostaba para que carla se subiera en ella

Stormo; Si mamá Lo Tendremos- "."Tania se subiera en el "."

Bonny; Ok, Ya pueden irse

Y las 2 bestias salieron del Palacio a Dar una Vuelta Con Las Hijas de Fionna y Bonny

Bonny; Ok, Ven te muestro donde van a dormir tu y carla...

Fionna; Ok Vamos- DIjo la humana mientars subian unas escalera a una habitacion Sobrante que era MUy Grande...

Bonny; Bueno, Aqui es un poco Grande, pero creo que es suficiente para ti y para que una Niña de 5 años Se entretenga, Tiene unos Juegos que eran de Mentita Cuando era pequeño Hace ya unos 300 Años...- Dijo Bonnybel mientras entraban a la habitacion

Fionna; Wooa es grandisima, Gracias Bonny, y Tania y tu donde dormiran?-dijo preguntando la Humana

Bonny; Aaah, tania y yo dormiremos Y Mi Habitacion que queda al final de este pasillo... Arriba esta mi laboratorio Por si quieres ir... Y Mañana Iremos a dodne la princesa arapos para que te haga ropa...

Fionna; O... Ok Gra-gracias Bonny-dijo apenada la Humana

***En El Reino Hel****ado***

Mientras volaban su hija y ella hacia el castillo helado se hiban conociendo Celeste y ella Dado a que no podia ser posible de que tubiera una Hija con Un Humano.-...

**Bueenoo el Lunes Les prometo que subire la continuacion de este... Revelare los poderes de cada una de las Niñas... Sera interesante... Y Lich y ewa? Si, SOn Ellos**

**Recibi Pm De que significaba la hija de la reina Helada con finn?, Eos lo explicare al final del fic osea capitulo 30 o 35 xD**

**Ok Duerman Bien Buena Noche si no subo fic Feliz Noche buena... Feliz Navidad Usen condon, COnsigan Novia/o Y hasta Luegoo**

**CABRONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES**

**PD; Marcyabbader me ayudara con el fic HDA En la Escuela**

**Luego de ese saldra una corta historia de los guardianes de chicle que me invente...Ahora si ADIOS BROSS!**


	8. Poderes de las Niñas

**Bueeeno, Perdonenme por favor por no actualizar en casi 1 mes, pero estaba ocupado y gracias a los acosos de MikaGunners236 De que actualizara xDDD Aqui estoy**

**Si quieren dense un vistazo a mi nuevo fic, Esta bueno...**

**Bueno Sigamos no creen?**

**PD: Ya son 1600 vistas Gracias a todos Mis Lectores Los Amo xDDDD**

**SIGAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS**

**Los Poderes De Las Niñas**

***En El Reino Helado***

La reina helada llegaba volando hacia la casa de su Primo, Simon Petrikov que aunque el estubiera conciente de que ella era su prima a diferencia de ella el no recordaba casi nada antes de ponerse la corona que despues de un tiempo se volvio loco de poder y termino perdiendo el conocimiento y abandonando a la Pequeña Marcy.

Un rato despues llega La reina helada y su Hija y Saluda a su primo que estaba en la "sala de estar" jugando con Gunther

Simone **(N/A: La llamo asi a la reina helada para evitarme lios de ese nombre tan largo): **Hola Simon... Como estas?-Pregunto viendo como su primo se quedo algo emocionado por verla...

Simon: Ooooh- Hola Prima como estas?... Y Quien es esta Hermosa princesa- Dijo poniendo cara de maniatico lo cual asusto a Celeste

Simone: Es Mi "HIJA", Esta aqui para salvarnos De una guerra que va a pasar dentro de poco, Tiene 7 años, Se Llama Celeste-Dijo Abrazando a su pequeña hija

Celeste Tenia una pequeña Corona con 1 rubi Pequeño que le daba poderes, Una Tunica Casi parecida a la de la reina helada, pero en Blanco, Parecia casi un Vestido de Cristal... Era cariñosa, Pero algo seria...

Simon: Hmm En Ese caso, Hola, Soy el rey Helado, Pero mis amigos me dicen Simon... No Lo se-Dijo estirando la mano a Celeste para que se la estrechara...

Celeste: Ho-Hola SImon, Yo Me Lla-Llamo Celeste, Mis Amigas me Dicen Celes...-Dijo estrechandole la Mano A Simon...-

Simone: Bueno Hija mira, te enseñare donde vas a dormir...- Dijo llendose tomada de la mano de su Hija para un cuarto que quedaba cerca al de simon... donde ella dormiria con su "Madre"

_***En El Reino De Fuego***_

Ya estaba algo de noche y La Princesa flama y Su Hija, Solem Estaban Caminando Por Los Pasillos De EL Castillo Del Reino Hacia la habitacion donde ella dormiria, Estaba al lado de donde esta la habitacion de la Princesa Flama-...

Flama: Ok Solem, Aqui vas a dormir-Dijo abriendo una puerta de una habitacion Algo Grande apenas para Una Chica de 15 años

Soleem: Waaaw, Gracias Mama, Esta Muy Bonita, Gracias- DIjo dandole un abrazo a su Madre...

Flama: De nada SOlem, Si Mi Padre llega A Molestarte Diciendote Mala... Me dices y me encargo de el... YO Dormire en el Cuarto de al lado...-Dijo Desaciendo El Abrazo Y Llendose pero antes de irse, le dijo algo importante a solem

Flama: Solem, Hija, Mira, Te Regalo Este Rubi, Es Mio Descubriras Para que sirve cuando Llegue el Momento Adecuado... Cuidalo Bien, Es Mi Bien Mas Preciado- Dijo quitandose el Rubi Del Pecho...

Solem: Ok, Mama, Lo Cuidare Mucho Al Igual que tu...-Dijo tomando es Rubi de las ,Manos De Flama

Flama: Buenas Noches hija- Dijo mientras le daba un beso de buenas noches en la frente...-

Y Flama salio de el cuarto dirigiendose a su habitacion...

_***Al Otro Dia...***_

Ya Amanecia En Ooo, Eran aun las 10:00 AM, Y Ya Todos estaban a las afueras del dulce reino Esperando a que Bonnybel Saliera con Un Extraño aparato que Media La Intensidad de cada poder de cada niña, Ese dia probarian Sus Poderes...

10 MInutos de larga espera y Salio Bonny con Su Hija, Tania, Bonny traia en sus manos Un Extraño aparato, Se parecian los aparatos que usaban antes de la guerra para medir La Electricidad, Solo que este Parecia mas un Computador

Bonny: Bueno, Hoy su primer dia en Ooo y Vamos a probar sus Poderes Para ver quien es la mas Poderosa...-Dijo bonny feliz mente- Primero Va... Carla Con SU Espada o Lo que sea que tenga de especial-

Finn: oh, Mira, carla tiene una Extraña Tiara que le da Poderes...- Dijo el rubio-

Carla: Oh Si, Aqui ESta...-Dijo Sacando Una Tiara de su mochila, La tiara tenia escrito en Un Lado _**"Princess De Um Natura"**_ En latin... Y Se la puso en la cabeza lo cual empeso a brillar todo su cuerpo, Eso la cansaba, Pero igual le gustaba Tenerla Puesta- Ahora solo Necesito el Inchiridiom-

Fionna: Aca esta- Dijo Sacando el Libro De Su Mochila Verde y entregandoselo a Clara en Sus Manos- Segura que sabes lo que haces Hija?

Carla: Si,, Este libro tiene informacion de un ataque de magia Blanca, Es Increible-. Dijo mientras abria el libro y Sus Manos empesaron a brillar Eso emociono A Bonny...

Bonny: Increible Su Potencia Aumento A 240 Gerz **(N/A: Usare el Sub-Fijo "GERZ" Para medir fuezas de ataque..) **-Dijo emocionada- Lanza el ataque y veamos en cuanto esta la potencia

Carla: O-Ok-Dijo algo nerviosa recitando con su mano Izquierda en el aire y con la derecha sostenia El Libro- _Neutrali ascende_

Y se libero una rafaga de Luz Blanca Muy Destellante que Hiso que todos se cubrieran los Ojos Mientras la luz Impactaba contra Una Montaña a lo Lejos y la destrozaba casi Por Completo, Carla cayo de rodillas el piso, Dejando de emanar luz Blanca y Soltando el Inchiridiom, Esto la canso demasiado Y En ese Instante todos empesaron a aplaudir por el poder de la Niña mas pequeña de todas...

Bonny: Waaw Impresionante Carla tu potencia fue de ... 90.709 GERZ-Dijo Gritando el Alto Numero, Pues era mas alto que el poder de la princesa Flama

Carla: Lo Suponia, Y Es Un Ataque Neutral, El de Fuego O Hielo Puede llegaar a Un Numero mas alto...-Dijo parandose y llendose al lado de Fionna y Finn

Finn: Creo que es el Principio y Supero a Flama...-Dijo mirando a flama

Flama: JA JA Muy Chistoso Finn- Dijo en tono Burlon

Bonny: Ya, Ya, Sigue Solem... Veamos cuanto es tu ataque...

Solem: Ok lo Hare- Dijo parandose en frente de todos Mirando a otra montaña y empeso a flotar leve Mente y Dijo Fuerte Mente- _Ne tetigeritis nuclear_

_Y _Salio Disparado de sus manos Una bola inmenza de energia que la lanzo hacia la montaña explotando en Forma de nube de Hongo dejando a La Montaña con un Gran Crater...

Bonny: Increible Solem, TU Ataque fue de 390.097 GERZ!- Eres 3 veces mas poderoza que flama y Carla...- Dijo Casi Gritando...

Flama: Waw ahora me siento algo ofendida- Dijo preocupada

Solem: Jaja, Y Es Mi Mejor Ataque...

Bonny: Me Lo Suponia, Ahora sigues Tu... Celeste

Celeste: Ok, Lo Hare...- Dijo parandose enfrente de todos Mirando Una Montaña a Lo Lejos, Cerro los ojos y Empeso a levtar, Los Abrio y Grito Fuerte Mente- _Spera frosted_

_Y Se _Formo en Sus manos Una Bola de Energia que la lanzo a la montaña, Dejandola casi completamente destrida...en ese instante, Cayo tambien de rodillas Pero Jadeando, Pues es su Hechizo Mas Fuerte...

Simome: Estas Bien Hija?- Dijo Corriendo hacia su Hija Ayudandola a levantar

Celeste: Si, Es Mi Hechizo Mas Fuerte, me cansa mucho- Dijo ya levantada gracias a la reina Helada...

Bonny: Exelente Celeste, TU Ataque fue de... 103.608 Gerz, Casi igual de poderozo al De Carla...- Dijo Muy Impresionada- Ahora Te Toca ati Hija...

Tania: Ok Mami, Lo Hare, Despues de todo Soy Maga de "Dulce"- Dijo parandose enfrente de todos Apuntando a Otra Montaña a lo lejos y dijo fuerte mente...-_ Interitum_

Y Se Libero Una Rafaga de energia de color rosa La cual quedo casi Destrida hasta su interior, Tania regreso hasta donde Su Madre... Lo cual sorprendio A Marcy la cual se burlo de bonny

Marcy: JA! Hasta tu hija es mejor que tu...-Dijo en tono sarcastico-

Bonny: JA JA Eso lo veremos... Exelente hija, tu ataque fue... de 290.655 GERZ- Dijo quedando con la boca abierta- Bueno, Ahora te toca a ti... Natalia

Natalia: Ok, Como Soy La Ultima Creo que usare un Poder que tengo, es el unico que se usar correctamente- dijo parandose enfrente de el resto, mriando a una montaña que estaba a lo mas lejos Que el resto de las montañas y dijo fuertemente: _Quod quidem atomic_

_Y Se_ libero de sus manos una esfera de energia que se fue hasta la montaña dejando ver Otra nube de hongo mas grande que la de Solem, Marcy se quedo con La Boca abierta y Bonny la vio y se burlo de Marcy

Bonny: Decias?- Dijo mirando a marceline que estaba algo furiosa con Bonny...

Marcy: No Molestes Cara de chicle- Dijo seriamnete- Bien Hecho Hija- Dijo abrazando a su "Pequeña hija"

Natalia: Graciias Mami-Dijo correspondiedo al Abrazo...

Bonny: Bien hecho Natalia tu ataque fue... de 308.809 GERZ- Dijo muy emocionada- Waw marcy parece que ya no eres la mas poderosa...

Dijo burlandose pero no termino de hablar cuando llego mentita encima de goliad y les dijo a todos los presentes...

Mentita: Su Majestad, Es Hora de el anuncio semanal al reino...-Dijo montado encima de goliad

Bonny: Oh Si, Lo Olvidaba, Gracias mentita...-Dijo muy feliz

Mentita: No Hay de que Majestad, La espero en el balcon del castillo- Dijo Llendose con Goliad Otra vez para el castillo

Bonny: Vamos, hora de presentar a Todas...

Simone: Hoy Sera Un LAAAARGOOO Dia- Dijo mientras todos le daban la razon y entraban al dulce reino otra vez...

**Bueeeno fue un poco corto el capi... Pero bueno, actualizare otra vez el domingo los poderes en español son.**

**-ATAQUE NEUTRAL**

**-TOQUE NUCLEAR**

**-ESFERA HELADA**

**-ENERGIA ATOMICA**

**-ESFERA DE DULCE**

**Adios, Pasense a leer un rato mi otro fuc PORFAVOR, SI llega hasta los 100 VIstas, les doy un 3x1 xDDD El domingo xD Adios...**

**CABRONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**


	9. Pequeña Demostracion De Fuerza

**Bueeennooo CABRONEEES Aqui estoy otra vez con... Este Fic Y Su Capitulo Numero 9 O 10 xD xD**

**Bueno que tal si seguimos?**

**SIGAMOOOOOOOOOOOS**

**La Primera Aventura.**

Era Un Dia Tranquilo En La Tierra de Ooo Los Pajaros Cantan El Sol Salia Por Las Montañas casi Destrozadas... ETC ETC Todos empesaban a Despertarse, En La casa del Arbo,l Finn Habia quedado Con Todas sus "Hijas" A Su Primera Aventura con Su "PADRE" El Queria Ver sus Habilidades, Entre las que acompañaban Eran Fionna Y Flama Para ver a sus Hijas... Algo Raro Pero daba Igual

***Casa Del Arbol***

Finn Se despertó y Bajo Rapidamente A La cocina y Saludo A Su Bro que estaba en la casa, Pues Marcy y Bonnybel Estaban Cuidando A Los Cachorros Junto a Arcoiris

**Finn: **Hola Bro Como Estas?- Dijo mientras bajaba rápidamente por las escaleras...-

**Jake: **Hola Hermanito, Dormiste Bien?-Dijo Mientras Estaba Preparando El Desayuno Para ellos 2 y Natalia que curiosamente estaba Dormida Aun...

**Finn: **Si, Algo Mal Por ese Grillo que no deja Dormir Nunca... No se como Natalia Logra dormir Tanto- Dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa...

**Jake: **Por Algo es tu Hija No?-Dijo Mientras Servia El Desayuno- Bueno Que mas Da... NATALIAAA A DESAYUNAAAAAAR- Grito Jake A la Habitacion donde estaba dormida Natalia y esta se desperto y Bajo A Los Minutos despues...

**Finn: **Recuerdame Taparme los Oidos Cuando Grites...- Dijo Destapandose los oidos despues de ese grito de Jake y en ese instante bajo natalia casi dormida Y Lentamente por las escaleras...

**Natalia:** Hola Papa, Hola Tio Jake, Buenos Dias- Decia mientras se frotaba los ojos y bajaba las escaleras directo a la Cocina- ¿Que hay de desayuno?

**Finn Y Jake: **Hola, Buenos Dias..-Dijeron a Coro

**Jake: **Jejeje Jejeje, Para Nosotros Huevos y Tocino, Para ti por ser Mitad Vampiro, Unas Manzanas y Unas Cerezas que recojio Tu Padre ayer despues de la prueba de la dulce Princesa...-dijo Mientras se acercaba al Refrigerador y Sacaba Unas Manzanas y Cerezas...

**Natalia: **Hmm Ok, Comere eso...-Dijo Sentandose En La Mesa Y Mientras Jake se acercaba con un tazon lleno de frutos Rojos...

**Jake**: Aqui Tienes, Buen Provecho- Dijo Colocando el tazon en donde estaba natalia

**Natalia:** Gracias Tio Jake- Dijo Cojiendo Una Manzana quitandole El Color Completamente...

Un Rato de Comer Contando Chistes y Sobre Historias Y Cosas Asi Terminaron De Comer Y Jake Recojio Los Platos Y Finn Le Dice A Natalia

**Finn: **Oye Natalia Sera Mejor que Te Duches, Un Unas Horas Llegaran Tus Hermanas Y Las Otras Chicas...-Dijo Finn mientras se levantaba de la mesa- Voy a buscar mis espadas...

**Natalia:** Ok Papi, Me Voy a duchar Ya- Dijo mientras corria rapidamente por las Escaleras Hacia el Baño...

Y Unos Minutos Despues Ya Todos estaban Listos para Irse Pero Cuando se iban a Ir Ya estaban en la Puerta de La casa, Goliad, Flama, Fionna, Y El Resto de las Niñas, Esperando a que Todos Salieran...

**Finn: **O-H Hola Chicas, Buenos Dias- Dijo Mientras salia de la casa del arbol vestido casualmente, Con su espada de sangre de demonio y La Otra De Hierro Magico

**Natalia y Jake: **Buenos Dias A Todos

**El Resto: **Bueno Dias- DIjeron A coro

**Fionna: **listos Para La Aventura Chicos?- Dijo Vestida casi igual que finn (**Ya se Imaginaran Porque...) **

**Finn: **Si, Claro que si!

**Natalia: **Claro que si!-Dijo La "Vampireza"

**Jake: **de algun Modo, Si!

**Goliad: **En Ese Caso Natalia, SUBE A Mi Lomo- Dijo mientras se acostaba para sentarse en el Lomo de goliad Donde estaban sus Hermanas- Vamos Ya, Mama Llegara A la Noche de La casa de Arcoiris...

**Jake: **Ho Es Cierto, Vamos Ya, Quiero Ver que Tanto Pelean Estas Pequeñas...-Dijo Mientras Natalia se subia al Lomo De Goliad

**Solem: **Vamos.-

Y Partieron Todos De Camino Hacia Un Bosque Que Estaba Infestado De Monstruos Raros, Cuando En El Camino Se Cruzaron Unos Gigantes de Almenos 2 Metros, Finn Iba a atacar, Pero Sus Hijas se adelantaron Como Un Rayo Asesinando Brutalmente a los 2 Gigantes Como Si Fueran Mariposas... Fue Muy Rapido y Todas Juntas Tenias Mucha Habilidad, Muchas Mas que Finn...

**Finn: **Wow Eso Fue Rapido, Y Aparente Mente facil, Normalmente a Jake y a mi nos toma Unos Minutos Matarlos- Dijo Muy Sorprendido De Sus Habilidades...

**Tania: **Eso No es Nada, Hemos Matado Peores...-Dijo Subiendo otra Vez Al Lomo De Goliad...-

**Solem: **Tiene Razon, Hemos Luchado contra peores

**Flama: **Sigamos, Aun Falta Algo De Camino-Dijo Mientras empesaba a Flotar en el Aire...-

**Marcy: **Bueno, Vamos Aun Tiene Cada Que Mostrar de lo que es capaz- Dijo Flotando y Con Su Bajo Hacha En Su Mano,,,-

Y Siguieron Caminando Hacia El Bosque Topandose Con Toda clase de monstruos, Magos, Trolls, Uno Que otro Ladron, Y Los Mataban Facilmente, Entre las Niñas, Pero eso Empesaba a aburrir a Goliad, Jake, Finn, Flama, Fionna Y Marcy Que No Habian Matado Nada Desde Hacias Muchos Dias, Todoestaba Tranquilo a unos 5 minutos del Bosque Cuando Se acercaron Volando 2 calaveras Inmensas, De Aspecto Terrorifico y Fuego Verde En Sus Manos, Eran Calaveras Vivas que tenia El Lich Como Guardianes de Su Guarida, Pero Bueno, Esta Vez Se Encargaban No Las NIñas, Sino Los Mayores...

**Finn: **Atras Niñas, Van a ver Como Lo Hacen Los Heroes, VAMOS FIONNA- Dijo Mientras Saltaba del lomo de JAKE Y Fionna Del Lomo de Goliad

**Fionna: **Como Digas...- Dijo Mietras dava un salto en el aire con sus 2 espadas en la mano al igual que finn pero del otro lado y los 2 dijeron

**Finn y Fionna: **HORA DE AVENTURAAAAAA- Gritaron a Coro

**Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenooo, Este Capi es algo cortico pero no se desesperen, Ya le empese a cojer el ritmo, Esten pendientes que subire Un One-Shot, Solo les Dire 2 Palabras:**

**HABRA LEMMON**

**Y BUeeeno, Adios**

**CABRONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS**


End file.
